firefandomcom-20200223-history
Régie intermunicipale de sécurité incendie de la Vallée-du-Richelieu
History The Régie intermunicipale de sécurité incendie de la Vallée-du-Richelieu was created in April 2018 and officially started on January 1st 2019. The departement is the result of the amalgamation of the following fire departments : Belœil, McMasterville, Mont-Saint-Hilaire, Otterburn Park and Saint-Basile-le-Grand. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 21' - 990, rue Dupré, Beloeil :Unité 221 - 2010 Pierce Contender PUC pumper (1250/600/30F) (SN#22909) (Ex-Belœil) :Unité 321 - 2008 Pierce Dash 2000 quint (1665/415/100' rear-mount) (SN#20626) (Ex-Belœil) :Unité 521 - 2002 GMC T8500 / 2007 Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Belœil) :Unité 821 - 2015 Dodge Ram 2500 utility (Ex-Belœil) :Unité 921 - 2007 Kia Sportage (Ex-Belœil) :Unité 1521 '''- Angler 204 WA 20'4 rescue boat (Ex-Belœil) :Unité '''1721 - 2014 hazmat trailer (Ex-Belœil) :Unité 1821 - 1976 Princecraft 16' rescue boat (Ex-Belœil) :Unité 8021 - 2004 Chevrolet Silverado pickup (Ex-Belœil) :Unité''' 9021''' - Prevention trailer (Ex-Belœil) :Parade - 1942 Chevrolet YR utility (Ex-Belœil) 'Caserne 25' - 37, rue Savaria, Saint-Basile-le-Grand :Unité 225 - 2008 Pierce Saber pumper (1050/800) (Ex-McMasterville) :Unité 325 - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan / LTI quint (1500/320/75' rear-mount) (Ex-Saint-Basile-le-Grand) :Unité 525 - 2011 Ford F-550 XL Super Duty / Maxi Métal walk around light rescue (Ex-Saint-Basile-le-Grand) :Unité 625 - 2014 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (Ex-McMasterville) :Unité 825 - 2013 Chevrolet Silverado HD 2500 water rescue (Ex-Otterburn Park) :Unité 925 - 2015 Dodge Avenger (Ex-Saint-Basile-le-Grand) :Unité 1825 - 1996 rescue boat (Ex-Saint-Basile-le-Grand) :Unité 8025 - 2015 Dodge Durango Police Interceptor chief (Ex-Saint-Basile-le-Grand) 'Caserne 31 '- 480 Boulevard Sir-Wilfrid-Laurier, Mont-Saint-Hilaire :Unité 131 - 201? Chevrolet Captiva chief (Ex-Mont-Saint-Hilaire) :Unité 201 - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500/15F/CAFS) (SN#MAXI 17500) (Ex-Belœil) :Unité 231 - 2016 Pierce Saber / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/600/30F) (Ex-Mont-Saint-Hilaire) :Unité 331 - 2000 Pierce Dash 2000 quint (1250/200/105' rear-mount) (SN#11293) (Ex-Mont-Saint-Hilaire) :Unité 831 - 2007 Chevrolet Silverado utility (Ex-Mont-Saint-Hilaire) :Unité 931 - 2011 Dodge Caravan first responders (Ex-Mont-Saint-Hilaire) :Unité 1031 - 1998 International 4700 T444E Lo-Profile / Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Otterburn Park) :Unité 1131 - 2010 US Cargo technical rescue trailer (Ex-Mont-Saint-Hilaire) :Unité 2031 - 2010 Pierce Contender PUC (1250/600/30F) (Ex-Mont-Saint-Hilaire) Assignment Unknown :Unité 902 - 2019 Mitsubishi Outlander PHEV utility :2009 Spartan Metro Star / Levasseur pumper (1050/850) (Ex-Otterburn Park) :2009 Kia Rio service vehicle (Ex-McMasterville) :2007 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD chief (Ex-McMasterville) :2005 Chevrolet Equinox LT service vehicle (Ex-McMasterville) :2003 C.M.P. Mayer Inc. air supply (Ex-McMasterville) :1999 Zodiac Rescue boat (Ex-Otterburn Park) :1995 Decon trailer (Ex-McMasterville) :Dodge Ram 1500 chief vehicle (Ex-Otterburn Park) :Dodge Ram utility (Ex-Otterburn Park) Retired Apparatus :2002 Ford E-350 / Demers light rescue (Ex-Saint-Basile-le-Grand) :2000 International 4900 / Superior tanker (420/1500) (SN#SE 2104) (Ex-Saint-Basile-le-Grand) (Transferred to Public Works Department) :1996 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 1669) (Ex-Saint-Basile-le-Grand) :1994 Spartan MetroStar MFD / Marion / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/600) (SN#NQHIV50C28R0597) (Ex-Otterburn Park) Future Plans New stations are planned for Beloeil and Saint-Basile-le-Grand. Vallee-du-Richelieu Vallee-du-Richelieu Vallee-du-Richelieu Category:Québec departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Vallee-du-Richelieu Vallee-du-Richelieu Vallee-du-Richelieu Vallee-du-Richelieu Vallee-du-Richelieu Vallee-du-Richelieu